


Mission Greetings

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [38]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: Vanessa, after the Christmas party: I can't believe I tried to ask her out
Series: Owari Magica [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Mission Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> EXP: 5  
> Purification: 15%

\-- --  
It was a cloudy spring day in Seaford. The wind blew off the ocean making the city have that salt smell to it. Belladona stretched her bad leg as she walked out of the coffee shop. The crisp wind causing her healed injury to ache. "Stupid leg." She muttered into her cup. She was still in the upper-class end of the city and wanted to go downtown to see if there were any unnoticed witches or maybe one of the magi. She still needed to give out messages to two more magi.  
\----  
Vanessa sat by the pier sipping on a drink still lost in thought. That message that had arrived at her door, did Eb and Flow send it? Was this part of them trying to fill some sort of "quota" for witches? You would almost think Seaford was overrun with the amount that exist here, was that common for all places with Magi? Maybe she should just talk to the Morson Sisters about this, but did she trust them enough? Vanessa's head spun with one thought leading into another and another and she let out a frustrated groan at it all.  
\-- --  
Belladona walked down towards the ocean she would double back to head downtown. Maybe she could find one of the incubators to talk to. She needed more information on this little group, and they didn't care what she knew. This group of magi amused and pissed her off. They were able to get past Vondila's walls, or at least that’s what Eb and Flow said, she had tried to befriend the other magi in the past, but she didn't about anyone about anyone but herself and Salem.  
"Stupid twins." She grumbled. Her eyes spotted the pier from where she stood. She smiled at a memory that came to her, her and her foster siblings were brought here years ago by her parents, she needed to reach out to her 'siblings' in town. Hadn't told anyone she was back yet and missed them quite a bit.  
\----  
The wind whipped up and Vanessa let out a startled yelp as her skirt and hair billowed about her, struggling to keep everything under control had snapped out of her thoughts for now.  
\-- --  
Belladona heard a yelp and saw some girl struggle with her skirt. She snorted to herself in amusement. Something about her seemed familiar but she couldn't place where she knew her from. Probably school she summed up. Walking closer trying to confirm were she knew her from.  
"Windy days and skirts don't mix ya' know." She commented standing a little ways behind the girl. She wanted to draw her attention so she could match her face to someone.  
\----  
Vanessa fixed her hair and smiled sheepishly at the spectator. "Well, you know. Who watches the weather report now'adays"? She joked, the sea breeze settling down around the pair, the other young woman certainly stood out with her crimson eyes and cocky smirk, Vanessa felt herself a little embarrassed to have been caught in such a state.  
\-- --  
Belladona blinked at the girl once she turned around. Still not placing who she was. 'Stupid brain who is she?' She shrugged and responded. "True." She took a sip of her coffee. She had things to do not hang around this girl. But her mind buzzed saying it was important but would give her a reason why. "Nice view." She walked up so she stood next to the girl. Glancing down at her from the coroner of her eyes.  
\----  
Vanessa was thankful for the change of topic and agreed, picking her frappe back of off the bench she turned to the sea, from here she could see the entrance of The Sanctuary and the same bout of melancholy began to set in.  
"Are you from Seaford"? She asked, hoping for a distraction.  
\-- --  
"Ya, had to leave for a bit but moved back not to long ago. You?" She responded. She looked away and spotted the Sanctuary from here. She glared at the area around it. Burning ghost pains started from the missing leg. 'Stupid Walpurgisnacht.' She thought, she had lost her leg to that dam thing. She knew sitting would help but hell was she sitting down it was a pain to get up when her leg acted up.  
\----  
"Yeah" Vanessa answered leaning against the railing of the boardwalk, there was...something about this woman. An aura that reminded her of the others but, looking at the woman's hands there was no sign of the tell-tale soul-gem that indicated that she was actually like them. 'Must be because I've got Magi's on the brain' Vanessa decided.  
\-- --  
Belladona nodded looking at her. She seemed nice, so how the hell did she know her. No one at school was ever that nice to her and only one magi she really knew was alive. 'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck' She yelled at herself internally.  
"This might seem strange but do I know you from anywhere? You look super familiar." Hell her brain had drawn to many blanks so she went to the direct route.  
\----  
Vanessa blushed at the question, feeling awkward with the obvious answer. "Uh...this will sound super douchey, but I'm a model? So maybe from that"? Vanessa took a sip from her drink to keep herself occupied. If that wasn't where this girl knew her from she was gonna sound like such an asshat.  
\-- --  
Belladona scrunched her brow together in thought. She didn't pay attention to that stuff much, she read biology and science magazines. Her mom on the hand would know. So she might have seen this girls face on one of her mom magazines. "That might be it. Were you in the latest copy of the Journal of Thanatology?" She joked.  
\----  
"Doesn't ring a bell, sorry, maybe around town"? She prompted, struggling herself with this feeling of familiarity as well. There was something about this girl that struck her as being different.  
\-- --  
'Welp that fell flat.' Belladona thought. Most of her jokes did but still. "That must be it. You must of caught my eye at one point." She still wanted to know who this girl was. Her brain said she was important but didn't know why. That pissed her off. She had things to do but she needed to solve this first.  
\----  
"So you said you had to leave Seaford for a bit? Was that because of the...hurricane a few years back"? It was odd, for years that attack was always simply a natural disaster but after learning about witches and Walpurgisnacht it became harder to think of it as just a freak accident of nature. She shook her head, she didn't want to think about Magi stuff right now, that's why she was still talking to a complete stranger. Hang on, did she even give her her name? All this talk of maybe knowing her and she didn't even introduce herself? "I'm Vanessa" she blurted out, awkwardly. "Vanessa Verlac, by the way. If that helps you figure out where you know me from". God was she always this bad at talking to people?   
\-- --  
'Fuck' The girl telling Belladona her name made all the pieces fall into place. Vanessa Verlac, one of the magis in town. Been around for some time too.   
"Yeah my parents were freaked out and we moved for a bit." She took a sip of her drink. "Bella. My name is Bella." She hated that shorted version of her name but like hell was she going to say her full name. If Vanessa told the twins they would know she's back, and she wasn't ready for that. She had more to do first.  
\----  
"Nice to meet you Bella, well hopefully--strong winds aside--the weather's a lot better than last time you were here" She smiled, talking a sip of her drink. Mind now miles away from Magi's and witches and her sudden awareness of her own impending mortality.  
\-- --  
"Same to you." Belladona had bite her tongue at being called Bella. "It is a lot nicer, it always bugs me though how that storm came out of no were." Well she knew there were signs prior but only magi were able to pick up on them, but right now she wasn't a magi. At least pretending not to be. 'This girl so far seems like someone that would make a stupid wish as she did.' Her mind noted.  
\----  
"Yeah, Seaford's a pretty weird place, but it's home" Vanessa looked down sombrely, knowing the reason behind Seaford's high suicide and missing persons rate, this Bella girl seemed nice, she really didn't want to see her on a missing persons poster.  
\-- --  
  
Belladona snorted at the comment of this place being weird. They both knew the truth and Vanessa was just skirting around it. "Thats an understatement."  
\----  
"Some say it's haaaaAAAUUUUuuuunted" she joked in a spooky voice, waggling her fingers mockingly  
\-- --  
Belladona laughed. "Ya right." Would be overrun by ghosts if they existed. She sipped her drink. Vanessa was quite beautiful and had a sweet personality. Too bad she had plans for her.  
\----  
Bella was nice, it was nice to talk to someone about stupid touristy junk and the weather and no witches. Nobody's life was on the line, no malformed witch-child out to kill them. Just her, a mysterious beautiful woman and the seagulls. She could almost imagine that she was just a normal girl now.  
\-- --  
Belladona stretched out her bad leg it was getting stiff from standing still. Her sock slide down exposing the prosthetic. She had a love hate for this thing. She wished she would walk around transformed sometimes, this being one of them, due to her leg not getting sore or stiff. But then people would notice her for more than her red eyes. At least they could be hidden behind sun glasses.  
\----  
Vanessa glanced down at the prosthetic but didn't say anything. She hoped Bella didn't notice her stare before she managed to remind herself to stop. "We...can uh, sit down if you want"?  
\-- --  
Belladona shook her head. "It's okay, sitting is more of a pain when its acting up." She had noticed Vanessa seeing her leg. Why did she try to hide it with socks again? It never worked out.  
\----  
Vanessa finished off her drink with an awkward air between them. Damnit, she totally saw her staring.  
\-- --  
Belladona looked down at Vanessa. To get more out of this girl she would need to really befriend her but that came with a risk. Too her it was to high of a risk. "Well." She stated trying to think of a way out of this.  
\----  
Great. She had made this awkward. C'mon Nessa! You've healed people’s arms hanging by a tendon, healed burns! Why did this take you by surprise!? Vanessa mentally berated herself, trying to recover. "Uh...well, do you want to hang out again sometime? N-Not like that I mean it was nice talking to you, that's all". Wow How was she suddenly so bad at talking to people?  
\-- --  
Belladona blinked at Vanessa. She never thought that a model would be so awkward. She might be pretty but Belladona had plans and didn't need to get attached to anyone. "Nope. It's been nice but no." Her face slipped into a neutral expression, her red eyes turning cold.  
\----  
"O-Oh..okay" Vanessa's shoulders slumped a little, hoping she hadn't offended the woman who had been so nice to her by talking. "See you around"  
\-- --  
crazy-luna05/10/2019  
Belladona nodded at the last comment and turned and left. She would need to dig into Vanessa's personal life when she got home. It wouldn't hard now knowing she's a model.


End file.
